Is this right?
by Mini the minx
Summary: Jessica and Linda have gone to live in America


Jessica arrived in America with Amelia, Lucas and Linda, she found herself carrying her own and Linda's case. In fairness Linda's arm is in a sling so she didn't mind that much. They got into a taxi and they went to a villa. It belonged to Linda's dad but he said she could stay in it until they are sorted with a house.

"Its really nice here", Jessica said.

Linda sat down and Jessica could tell from experience as a nurse that her friend was in pain. She gently tried to make Linda feel in less pain and make her feel better. She watched her kids explore the villa and then looked at Linda.

"Do you think I've done the right thing", Jessica asked.

"You have. I haven't", Linda replied.

Linda got up and walked away from Jessica. She was trying to figure out what Linda meant by you have, I haven't. If anything Jessica was regretting the move because she suddenly took her kids out of school, moved them to a different country and it felt like she had left Harry behind. Amelia and Lucas ran over to her.

"Mum outside there's a swimming pool, can we go swimming", Lucas asked.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

She went outside with her kids and watched them from a side. She looked back at the villa hoping Linda would come out and join them. Lucas splashed his mum as Jessica giggled. Part of her felt she should be in there with Harry and he shoukd be splashing her like he used to do in the bath and then giggle about it because he just soaked mummy. Linda came over and sat by Jessica.

"What did you mean earlier", Jessica asked.

"It doesn't matter", Linda replied.

Linda was hiding something from Jessica. Jessica knew her friend was pregnant but that wasn't really bothering her anymore. Jessica could sense that something was up with Linda and how her friend wasn't as chatty as she usually is. Jessica watched her kids play in the swimming pool it was hard to do as it was bringing back memories of when she dropped Harry in the pond when they crashed. She guessed the kids weren't affected by it because they didn't go under into the freezing cold water like she did with Harry. However she knew this was a good thing as the kids could still have fun and a normal childhood.

"You sure your ok", Jessica asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

"Linda. I'm here for you. Don't think because I lost Harry I won't support you. If something is wrong with the baby, you will tell me, right", Jessica asked.

"Of course", Linda replied.

Jessica wasn't too convinced at Linda's reply. She watched Linda get up and hurry back inside. She wanted to check her friend was ok but didn't wantbto leave the kids.

"Amelia, Lucas time to go inside now", Jessica said.

Amelia and Lucas both got out of the pool and Jessica wrapped them both in there towels and they went inside. Linda was laying on the sofa watching old episodes of Dallas that her dad had recorded. Jessica started to make dinner and Linda got up to help her. All of a sudden Linda had a dizzy spell and fell to the floor.

"Linda", Jessica said.

"I'm ok", Linda replied.

"You sure", Jessica asked.

Amelia and Lucas helped Linda up and Amelia made her a glass of water. Jessica was proud of the young lady that Amelia was turning into. Linda drank the water and hiccuped making Amelia laugh.

"Water is supposed tobstop hiccups not give you hiccups", Amelia said.

"Linda has more pressure on her diaphragm, that's why she hiccuped", Jessica said.

"Mum only talk nurse to Linda. Me and Amelia don't understand nurse talk", Lucas said.

"How come Linda only did one hiccup", Amelia asked.

"Because sometimes that just happens", Linda replied.

Jessica served the tuna pasta bake and garlic bread. For desert she had made chocolate crunch with chocolate custard. Jessica noticed Linda was having trouble breaking hers and felt bad.

"Linda I'm so sorry, I forgot about your arm", Jessica said.

"Its ok", Linda replied.

As Amelia was sitting next to Linda, she broke Linda's chocolate crunch for her and then gave it back to her. Lucas had finished his already. The kids got ready for bed as Jessica helped Linda change her dressing buy tying it at the back for her.

"Im sorry", Linda said.

"What for", Jessica asked.

"This. You deserve so much better than this and my company", Linda replied.

"Linda your one of my closest friends, I love you to bits", Jessica replied.

"Really", Linda asked.

"Yes", Jessica replied.

Linda looked over at her friend and gave a half smile. Bith the kids were already asleep so Jessica had some time to spend with Linda for a catch up. She knew what Linda had given the hospital were wrong about her arm as Linda had said she fell down the kitchen steps however on her arm there is marks from where someone has touched her.

"I've done a stupid thing", Linda said.

"What is it", Jessica asked.

Before she knew it her friend had burst into tears. Jessica wrapped her arms around Linda trying to comfort her. It wasn't like Linda just to burst into tears like that, not without locking herself in the bathroom first. Worried about her friend Jessica just sat feeling hopeless she didn't know what to do and that broke her a little bit inside. It was hard trying to comfort Linda as Jessica didn't want to accidentally touch her bad arm. The more Jessica thought about it the more she realised as much as Linda had seen her cry, until now she had never seen Linda cry as she was always on the other side of a toilet or bathroom door.

"Im sorry", Linda said.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about", Jessica replied.

"I've done something terrible", Linda said.

"What have you done", Jessica asked.

"Tomorrow is my wedding day. I ran away from my own wedding", Linda replied.

Jessica sat in shock. It wasn't like Linda to run away, especially if the day was all about her. Linda was still crying as Jessica gave her a tissue. Jessica was struggling to get her head around what Linda had just said.

"He hurt me. He asked for a sandwich but he didn't say what he wanted in it. I assumed he wanted cheese like he usually does but he didn't. He hurt me because it wasn't a marmite sandwich. How am I meant to rewd his mind", Linda replied.

"Did he do this to your arm", Jessica asked.

Linda nodded and cried some more. Jessica hugged her friend. Yes Linda has made some mistakes but spraining her arm over a cheese sandwich was just ridiculous. Wiping her hair out of she face Jessica noticed bruising on Linda's neck. Concerned Jessica looked up at her friend.

"How the hell did you hide this from Charlie", Jessica asked.

"Foundation, I didn't mean to try and leave but I didn't want you to see me and make a fuss and if Simon realised I was missing, he'd...", Linda couldn't finish her sentence.

"He'd hit you", Jessica said.

Linda nodded. Jessica sat next to Linda who was calming down after crying quite a bit. Jessica got her friend a glass of water to hydrate herself again.

"I was also trying to avoid you. You didn't need me after what had happened", Linda said.

"That's not true", Jessica replied.

"I came to see you when you were ill, sat with Adam, accused him of sexual assault because I can't keep my gob shut. I left Adam just sitting there. Simon was due home from work and getting in and out of your kitchen window with out looking like a burglar isn't easy. Adam thought it was something he'd said, I feel bad", Linda replied.

"Its ok", Jessica replied.

"I always assume the wrong thing", Linda replied.

"No you don't. Your the one who assumed Darren was falling into a bad crowd, you were right", Jessica replied.

Linda gave a half smile. Her phone started to ring, it was Simon. Linda just watched it as she didn't want to cut the call. He left a voice mail which Linda put on loud speaker.

"Change of plan. Your sleeping with me tonight. Where are you, im coming to pick you up. How is your hen night with no friends. You don't deserve them. No one likes you anyway and your pregnant with baby Simon. I know its a boy", Simon said.

Jessica was appalled at the voice message. Linda sat in tears. She was really starting to dislike this bloke and its rare that Jessica doesn't like someone who she's nevr met before. Linda put her hand on her stomach and looked down.

"Do you want the baby", Jessica asked.

"Suppose, but I'll be a terrible mother", Linda replied.

"No you won't, what makes you think that", Jessica asked.

"My mum was a terrible mum", Linda replied.

"Then you be the better person", Jessica said.

"When I slept round yours and your mum cooked me breakfast. It was the first time anyones done that for me. From the age of three I've been making my own food, well eating jam doughnuts which now make me sick", Linda replied.

Jessica would never neglect her children like that and the thought of a three year old near an oven sent chills down the spine. In Jessica's motherhood book at three you should be drawing pictures and running about, not cooking on a real oven.

"Are some people born to be bullied", Linda asked.

"No. What gave you that idea", Jessica asked.

"I've been bullied most of my life. When I was eight I was over weight, a boy in class bullied me for it. My worst nightmare came true when the teacher made me sit with him. I'd go home crying but Denise would tell me to stop being a cry baby. I once got hiccups and he shouted out to the whole class as soon as the teacher left earthquake. They all laughed at him", Linda replied.

"Im not sure you having hiccups could cause an earthquake", Jessica replied.

"I sound like a mouse due to how squeaky they are or they are silent", Linda replied.

Jessica was glad to have her best friend back.


End file.
